


Last Holiday Kiss

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes traditions must come to an end for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Holiday Kiss

Jack steps around the large ornamental Christmas tree in his home office to rest his sight upon the huddle figure sitting on the patio just outside. Whispers of cool winter air dance in through the French doors Daniel has left ajar. Daniel seems content from what Jack can see, head tilted up into the night, body wrapped tight in the afghan from the back of Jack’s chair. Jack can still hear the faint noises of the party he is hosting just down the hall of his Washington townhouse. Work colleagues from the Pentagon. And Daniel, here, the only one from the SGC.

Jack squeezes himself past the tree and out the doors, the cold night air wrapping itself around his bare arms. “Hey, Jack.” Daniel keeps his gaze forwards, only turning his head as Jack sits on the patio bench beside him. “I needed some stillness, that’s quite a rowdy crowd you have in there.” 

Ignoring Daniel’s assessment of his Pentagon associates and any silent implication of his undue influence, for the moment, Jack regards Daniel, and follows his gaze as it lifts upwards once again, above their heads to the bouquet of mistletoe Daniel must have hung there. “Ah”.

Sometimes they take it in turn, year after year, bringing the mistletoe. Their secret Christmas Eve tradition, born on such an eve many years before, a quiet drunken fumbling for a laugh. But the mirth had caught in their throats as feelings wrapped their hearts and bound their lips. Realisation and want had followed, closely hounded by the knowledge that this love would remain unconsummated in the face of their duty. But they had this kiss, this yearly promise that they were loved.

Jack twists on the bench, Daniel mirroring his movements and lowering the afghan to free his arms, until they are able to simply drink in the sight of one another’s faces. Open expressions. A few more lines here and there, more white creeping to Jack’s hair, a new scar on the corner of Daniel’s chin. Jack is always the first to touch. Daniel’s face, wisps of stubble, hastily attacked before the plane ride that morning, warm skin, and a quickening pulse belying his gentle demeanour.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Jack feels Daniel’s pulse skip a beat, and sees his eyes widen a fraction. “Jack, this is all we ha…”

“I mean I can’t just do *this* anymore. I need…”

Daniel continues to stare at him confused, and Jack notes the beginnings of that lost looks appearing on Daniel’s face, and his own heart skips a beat, but he continues.

“This thing we have; we do; I don’t want it to mean… I mean… once, I want to be able to catch up, on all of the other kisses – and other stuff, we’ve missed out on. What I’m trying to say is that, I’m retiring.”

“Retiring?”

“Yeah.” Jack takes a deep breath after his fumbled explanation and braces for Daniel’s response.

“Oh, Jack.” Daniel’s expression is unreadable and Jack tries to hold all of his hopes in check.

“Is that a good ‘oh, Jack’ or ‘you’re an idiot oh, Jack’? Because sometimes it’s hard to tell with you, and sometimes it can be both…”

Daniel takes Jack’s mouth in a firm kiss, one of affirmation and joy. Soft lips slide against his, a press of skin, and warmth. And Jack knows he will never want for anything else in his life.

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ih5sew)   



End file.
